vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Black
Xiao Black (小黑, Xiǎo hēi) is a cat rescued by Min Xing Yaan and looked after by Yue Jian. Personality He is a feral cat and has a wild side to him. He takes Min Xing Yan as his master after he saved him and took him to a pet hospital to recover, even protecting him from Ge Chen. Though he demands feeding, he does not accept Ge Chen and holds a grudge against him. He is playful and curious at times. History Min Xing Yan and Yue Jian He is first mentioned when Yue Jian follows Min Xing Yan, suspecting him of being a Vampire. It turned out he took a cat into a Pet Hospital. Chapter 14 thumb|right|Xiao Black with his leg banadged up A week later she finds him with the cat, which he had dubbed "Xiao Black". Unable to take care of him, and the cat taking Min Xing Yan as its master, Yue Jian is asked to look after him instead. Chapter 15 Wu Sha spies her sneaking a box into her room containing the cat and attempts to force a room inspection by accusing Yue Jian of hiding secrets and possibly being the Vampire who struck earlier. Yue Jian panics because of Xiao Black being in her room, if found she would be expelled. The voting fails when 4 of the 6 girls vote for keeping Yue Jian's privacy, with 3 of them swayed by Zhen Mi alone. Chapter 16 Some time later, Xiao Black accidentally knocked over the case containing the seals revealing they contained keys on chains. When she returns to her room later on, she returns to find it ransacked and Xiao Black gone. She noticed the box the seals were in are absent also. Upset that Xiao Black jumped out of the window and ran away, she goes looking for him but comes up empty handed. Min Xing Yan ensures her it is fine as he was a wild cat to begin with and this is likely his destiny to remain so. Chapter 21 When Ge Chen goes to kill Min Xing Yan at the Summer Ball after Set awakens, Xiao Black protects Min Xing Yan. It turns out Ge Chen was keeping the cat in his mansion the entire time. Chapter 72 The Forbidden Sphere During the Forbidden Sphere storyline, the cat returns. He is seen being fed by Ge Chen who apparently is keeping him. When Ge Chen goes to touch him, the cat attacks him, having not forgiven him for trying to kill Min Xing Yan. While he wonders if he should have let Yue Jian be reunited with the cat, when the cat is done eating he demands more food from Ge Chen. Chapter 72 Trivia *He was not the only cat on the Kai Lun Academy campus and it is revealed in a side chapter at least one other cat lived there. This cat also was a friend of his. *His name means "Little Black", "black" referring to the colour of his fur. References Category:Male Category:Creature Category:Animal Category:Character